samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Eyes Kyo
Demon Eyes Kyo (Onime no Kyo) is known for his demonic blood-red eyes and is one of the most feared samurai in the world. He carries a legendary Muramasa(sword) called Tenro (Heavenly Wolf), made by the famous blacksmith Muramasa. In the manga, he is depicted as a cold, ruthless samurai. When he was young, he was shunned by all of the Mibu Clan for his demonic red eyes except for the Sendai Aka no Ou (Former Crimson King). After killing Oda Nobunaga, he was thrown into the Mibu dungeons until Muramasa rescued him and trained him in Mumyo Jinpu Ryuu. Kyo is the last remaining True Mibu. Sendai Aka no Ou asked Kyo to seek out the outside world and one day stop the former King himself if he was to become evil and destroy the world. Appearance In his true body, Kyo, most distinct and noticable trait are his crimson eyes, for which earned him his nickname, "Demon Eyes Kyo". He also has wild, unruly crimson hair that is at least waist length. As a samurai, he dresses the part, wearing crimson hakama pants, albiet with jagged edges at the bottom, a green sash around his waist, along with bright crimson armor and a sleeveless, jagged edged white haori that falls almost to his feet. He also wears crimson wrist guards. He later is forced into Mibu Kyoshiro's body, in which he has short black hair. However, he retains his red eyes. Personality In the beginning of the manga, Kyo is depicted as a sadistic character who loves to kill his enemies, delighting in their deaths. He also has a tendency to ridicule and crack insulting comments toward enemies and allies alike. However, as the series progressed, Kyo's more negative traits seemed to disappear with him becoming more quiet and calm, albeit still arrogant and wisecracking. Despite being cold, ruthless, and borderline heartless, Kyo is not evil. As the storyline progressed, it was shown that he began to care more for his comrades, something that Yuya has contributed to greatly. Kyo also held a father figure in Muramasa, and was saddened by his death, even though he did not allow himself to show it. Kyo is also quite perverted, groping women whenever he has the chance. Yuya seems to be his favorite target, and frequently molests her when she is not paying him attention. Despite not showing much outward care for anyone, Kyo became enraged when his friends were hurt, especially by characters he himself already dislikes, shown when he thought Hotaru had been killed by Shinrei. Techniques Kyo's sword is Tenro, and the sword style is Mumyo Jinpu Ryu, which was taught to him by Muramasa, his master and the man who crafted Tenro. The attacks of this style are the most powerful of all the Mibu techniques. Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken These are the basic techniques. ;Mizuchi :An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces; a sub-attack of Seiryu. ::Finishing Quote: "You heard it too, didn't you? The voice of the wind." ;Shinkiro :An attack that allows Kyo to create illusions, even turning them back on foes who had originally cast them. ::Finishing Quote: "You saw it too, didn't you? The red mirage." Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Ougi These are the advanced techniques in the Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. The techniques are based on the Shishin, and each has its unique way of dealing damage to enemies. ;Suzaku :A technique that embodies the legendary red phoenix. Its speed is incredible, as is the power of its flames, and like the legend of the phoenix, can revive itself from its own destruction. When Kyo temporarily returned to his true body while fighting Oda Nobunaga (in Nozumu's body), he was able to summon Suzaku in its true form; its features were more elaborate and defined, and the destructive power of its flames was also increased, so much that it overwhelmed not only Nobunaga's Tenma Shiryou Ranma technique, but also the regenerative abilities provided by Nozumo's body. However, as it is revealed during a fight, Akira owns a technique that could defeat Suzaku. However, it was never used on Kyo's Suzaku, instead with a fake Kyo, so it is unknown whether this technique can defeat the stronger Suzaku. ::Finishing Quote: "You felt it too didn't you? The Suzaku's breath." ;Byakko :A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws. A superior technique to Suzaku; as a result, the difficulty of execution and the subsequent stress on Kyo are also greater. If the first "claw" misses, the opponent is dragged in by its other "claw" and ripped apart by its "fangs". ::Finishing Quote: "Can you feel the claw of the white tiger?" ;Seiryu :More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Kyo (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. ::Finishing Quote: "Can you feel the anger of Dragon King?" ;Genbu :A black tortoise entwined with serpents; is both an offensive and defensive technique. Genbu's shell protects Kyo from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and destroy the opponent. It is capable of blocking any attack, barring the Kouryu. ::Finishing Quote: "You've been captured by the hand of Genbu." ;Four Gods Simultaneous Attack :As the name implies, the Four Gods are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. Although powerful in its own right, its merely a precursor to something even greater. ;Kouryu :When all of the Four Gods are summoned to attack the opponent simultaneously, this action brings forth the final and most powerful beast god. While Kyo was in Kyoshiro's body, it often took the form a huge, golden, focused blast of wind of seemingly limitless destructive power, descending from the heavens to strike at the enemy. When Kyo returned to his original and more powerful body, he was able to summon the golden wind in its true form, the heavenly dragon Kouryu. Finally, when Kyo evolved into the True Crimson King, his increased power gave him the ability to summon three Kouryu simultaneously, much like the Former Crimson King. In addition, the initial summoning of the Four Gods allows the wielder to use their abilities in conjunction with Kouryu for greater results. Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan